The present invention relates to conveying systems and methods in which a series of inflatable bladders are inflated and deflated in such a way as to convey objects in given directions.
There is a need for multi-celled air pads/mattresses (mat) which can be configured to be capable of conveying themselves relative to the supporting surface or alternatively conveying resting objects to move relative to the mat.
In this invention, there are two general conveying principles that apply, one to convey objects smaller than a wave length of a bladder array and the other for larger-than-wave-length objects. However, both involve the sequential inflation and deflation of adjacent air cells in a wave pattern.
In a first embodiment of the invention a conveyor or transporter is provided for moving an object smaller than a predetermined dimension in a given direction. A plurality of elongated, inflatable bladder elements in parallel array, each bladder element has an elongated axis which is transverse to the given direction, there being an X group of the bladder elements connected to a first source of air, a Y group of the bladder elements to a second source of air, and a Z group of the bladder elements connected to a third source of air. A control unit for pulsing the first, second and third sources of air to thereby sequentially and rhythmically inflate and deflate the X, Y and Z groups of bladder elements to thereby move the object in the given direction.
In a second embodiment of the invention a conveyor or transporter is provided for moving an object larger than a predetermined dimension in a given direction. A plurality of elongated, inflatable bladder elements in parallel array, each bladder element has an elongated axis which is transverse to the given direction, there being an X group of the bladder elements connected to a first source of air, a Y group of the bladder elements connected to a second source of air, and a Z group of the bladder elements connected to a third source of air. A flexible member joined to each of the bladder forms an object conveying surface, and a control unit for pulsing the first, second and third sources of air to thereby sequentially and rhythmically inflate the X, Y and Z groups of bladder elements to epitroichardly raise and lower points on the object conveying surface and move the object in the given direction.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide bladder conveyor systems and methods for moving objects smaller and/or larger than predetermined dimensions related to the wavelength of the spacing between the bladder elements.